Experienced comfort
by Errol's Feather
Summary: A story that follows Lily Luna Potter and Minerva over about seven years, through the changes in Lily Luna's life. In time their feelings for each other develop.


**_Authors Note: _**I know the age difference between Minerva and Lily Luna is quite big, but I still like them together so decided to go with this story. **_  
><em>**

**_DISCLAIMER: _**I don't Harry Potter and I don't own any money from it, everything belongs to J.K Rowling.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Experienced comfort<strong>_

Minerva McGonagall looked over at Lily Luna Potter; the young girl was sleeping on her peach colored couch. It had been nightfall when the thirteen year old girl had knocked on the door to the McGonagall residence for refuge. The former headmistress had let her inside without asking as it was not the first time this had happened.

Lily Luna had quickly found her way to her favorite couch and laid herself down to rest, only to fall asleep moments later. That was three hours prior. Minerva wondered why she had run away from school this time as it was not the first time the young Potter had done so. The prior time it had been that she didn't get along with her defense against dark arts professor. She had talked to the professor and learned that Lily Luna was having a habit of whispering with her friend Narissa all the time. Minerva had taken this up with the young girl that promised to try to change her ways.

Minerva was wondering whether to send and owl to Hogwarts to notify them before they notified Ginny and Harry when the young girl woke up. She looked at Minerva with tired eyes and said, "Thank you, I really needed rest and there are too many noises and all in the Gryffindor tower."

"You are welcome sweetheart, do you want me to take your back or owl them about your whereabouts?" asked Minerva.

"Take me back I suppose, I have enough trouble if they don't owl mum and dad," she said with a sigh.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Minerva offered, pretty sure something was bothering her.

"No, no, it will be fine, thank you again for letting me sleep," she said, before holding on to the old witch, letting her apparate them back to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>"I <strong>hate<strong> him!" Lily Luna yelled, throwing her backpack across Minerva's living room. Minerva frowned in surprise as it was the first time she had seen her that upset. In fact it had been over two years since the young girl had needed to seek sanctuary with the old witch. She was now fifteen and no longer a child in any way.

"Lily Luna, will you please calm down, I will not tolerate that kind of behavior," said Minerva in her usual stern tone.

"But it's not fair," Lily Luna protested, still fuming with anger.

"What isn't and who is that is upsetting you?" Minerva wanted to know.

"Father," she stated, her voice filled with hatred. She usually only called Harry by that term when she was very angry or upset, otherwise he went by dad or daddy.

Minerva couldn't help but have a half smile grace her lips. She could still remember when the young woman was only three and lashed out against her father for not getting a wand. She used to steal them all the time and trying to cast spells. Now that she however had grown up, she had turned into a strong-willed young lady and Minerva had a good feeling she did not like when things didn't go her way.

"What did he do?" asked Minerva still calm.

"He said that I couldn't be friends with Scorpius, and that's totally not cool. We've been friends like forever and there is nothing wrong with him," said Lily Luna.

"Did he say why he did not want you to see him?" Minerva asked a little amused.

"He said that he was having a bad influence on me," said Lily Luna and looked down in the ground, seeming a little uncomfortable.

"Lily Luna…?" Minerva questioned.

"Okay, okay, so we may have skipped a few classes and sneaked out a little late, but we didn't do anything we shouldn't," said Lily Luna.

"I hope you know you should have known better," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"But Kitty, I'm under so much pressure all the time, I can't take it much longer. Father, the teachers, the house, they all expect so much," Lily Luna said with a heavy sigh.

It was first time Minerva noticed how tired the young girl looked. It had never once occurred to her what it must be like to be Harry Potter's daughter. Having everyone on your tail, expecting you to be great. Not to mention Harry most likely wanted her to be on top of her classes.

"I can understand that," said Minerva with a sigh, she was thinking back to when she was at school. She had always studied hard, let alone found time to do anything else.

"I am not him, I am me, and I know he was great all the time, but I'm not perfect," said Lily Luna tiredly.

"Well to be honest your father messed up in his younger years as well, and no one is perfect," said Minerva with a little smile.

"That's where you are wrong, you are," said the young girl, sinking down on her nearest couch, curling up, hugging a pillow.

"No, not even me. I have flaws too," said Minerva honest as she did.

"I can say I heard anything wrong about you, or seen you do a wrong," said Lily Luna with a yawn, looking over at the ninety five year old woman, that was still standing, looking at her with her wise eyes.

"Well even I have done wrongs more than once. What do you say to resting her for tonight and go back to Hogwarts tomorrow. And in the future if you have to run sneak out of the castle do it after class, you need your education," said Minerva in a firm tone.

"I'll… I'll try to do better Kitty," she said slowly closing her eyes.

"I know you will sweetheart, and try telling Scorpius to stay in class as well," said Minerva with a sigh.

"I will, besides class is no fun without him," the young girl whispered.

"I can imagine, you better get some rest. I'm upstairs if you need me," said Minerva, as she slowly started to walk towards the door. She was about to leave the room when she heard Lily Luna say, "Kitty."

"Yes," the elderly woman said and turned to face her again.

"Thank you for letting me stay here," she whispered.

"You are welcome, but no more wandering at night, you need your sleep," said Minerva in a very McGonagall way.

"I'll try, sweet dreams Kitty," said the young girl, curling up a bit more.

"To you too, sweetheart," Minerva whispered, giving the young witch a loving gaze before she walked upstairs.

* * *

><p>Once she was upstairs the old witch got undressed before putting on her evening attires. She slowly got into bed with a groan. Her back had been giving her a little trouble lately, but she ignored the pain. That was the least of her worries at the current point. As she grabbed a book from the nightstand her eyes fell on the picture of the three Potter children. It was taken when Lily Luna was seven; she had been babysitting at the time and had taken it herself.<p>

She still had trouble facing the fact that that little girl was growing up so fast. In her eyes she was in many ways that stubborn little girl, giving a tantrum for attention to get her way. In many ways her stubbornness was what Minerva loved about her. In fact Minerva loved everything about that young girl. She smiled a little about that fact.

She slowly closed her book, figuring she was too tired to read after all. She put on her alarm to wake up in time for her to wake Lily Luna so she would make it to her earliest class, and then the old witch fell asleep with her smile on her lips.

* * *

><p>"I just don't see why he had to do that, I mean we always go together," Lily Luna complained as she was putting up the chessboard. She was at Minerva's for their monthly game of wizard chess. They had been doing that for the last year, most for Minerva to keep track of her actions after her having her running in on her that that night when she was upset with Harry.<p>

"Who is doing what?" Minerva asked confused, setting up the pieces.

"Scorpius, he's taking Rose instead. I don't get it, I mean he was supposed to take me as well it was the last year we could attend the ball together," said Lily Luna with her sigh.

"Do you mean Rose Weasley?" Minerva asked a bit surprised.

"Mhm, he's only going after her because of her reputation I'm sure," said Lily Luna in a poisonous tone.

"Her reputation?" Minerva questioned with a frown, as to her knowledge after what Hermione told her she was an innocent princess.

"Well let's just say that mommy's little angel is not as innocent as it seems," said Lily Luna, rolling her green eyes.

"You mean to say that…" Minerva stopped, figuring it would not sit well for her to say, "Sleeping around."

"I will not get into that; all I am gonna say is the rumors are true. I still can't believe that she would want to do that to herself though," said Lily Luna.

Minerva could however figure two very good reasons as to why she would do just that, but she kept her mouth shut saying, "So you like Scorpius?"

"No…no, not that way at least, I just didn't want to show up along at that ball, that's all," said Lily Luna with a sigh. She knew all too well what everyone would say.

"Understandable, your move," said Minerva, knowing Lily Luna would take out one of her pieces no matter what move she should chose to make.

"Knight to farmer," she said, but her regular enthusiasm was gone.

"Would it help if I told you I went alone to my sixth Yule ball as well?" Minerva asked.

"You… but why, I mean you must have been so beautiful that the guys fought over you," said Lily Luna.

"I was not all that," Minerva said modest, not sharing the reason as to why she had gone alone.

"Do you have a picture from back then?" Lily Luna said, she had always wondered about how Minerva looked as young as everyone said she was the most beautiful witch that ever was.

Minerva nodded and walked over to one of the bookshelves in the living room. She quickly let her eyes go over it before taking out a photo album. She quickly browsed through the pages before giving it to Lily, saying, "That was me back then."

Lily gazed at the young witch wearing a Hogwarts's uniform with the Gryffindor crest. She was smiling. Her raven black hair was hanging loosely down her shoulders and she seemed so happy. Lily Luna couldn't help, but to smile at the picture. Minerva had truly been beautiful in her youth, not that she wasn't beautiful still, but the way she looked back then would be enough to take anyone's breath away.

"You…you're just so beautiful," said Lily, looking up at the elderly witch.

"Nonsense, I'm sure there were a lot of witches far more beautiful than me, your grandmother Lily among them," said Minerva in her regular stern tone, but Lily couldn't help but to notice that she was blushing slightly.

"I've…seen pictures of her and I must say you were far more beautiful, I mean you still are," said Lily Luna, now she was the one blushing.

Minerva didn't quite know how to react to this; she knew she was again blushing. Still she didn't know how to respond to this. She looked at the young girl; she was showing similarities of both Lily and Ginevra. It was like she had inherited the best from both, making her twice as beautiful. It was to Minerva like she grew more beautiful for every day.

"Why…why are you looking at me like that," said Lily Luna, making Minerva break eye contact and say, "I'm sorry I was just thinking about how much you remind me of her."

"I got her eyes, I know," said Lily Luna, getting up and walking over to the window, looking out. Why couldn't she just be herself, not remind people of others. She crossed her arms over her chest letting out an annoyed her huff, throwing her head a little so her red hair were flowing down her shoulders like fire.

Minerva smiled shaking her head, it was like seeing Lily Potter all over again, only the two women were not the same at all, and something Minerva was much relived about. She didn't say anything, instead she sat down on her chair saying, "Shall we finish the game or…?"

"Huh…oh yes, but Kitty what am I going to do about the ball?" asked Lily Luna, looking at the old woman, slowly walking over and sitting down across her.

"You can go and have a great time, trying not to care, or not go at all," said Minerva.

"Can we finish this later, I need to think," said Lily Luna, getting up again.

Minerva nodded and as the young girl walked towards the main door, she followed saying, "Sweetheart."  
>"Yes," said Lily Luna.<p>

"Don't' let them get to you," said Minerva, smiling warmly at her.

Lily nodded, halfway smiling back as she left the old witch to get back to the school. She was starting to feel very much confused.

* * *

><p>It was the night of the prom that Minerva went to bed early as she had a headache. She had been invited to participate for old time sake but choose not to do so. Much like Lily Luna she had no one to go with. She was too old to start dating; at least that was what she felt like.<p>

She was thinking about Lily Luna knowing that she most likely had gone, and now was having the time of her life with her friends. Minerva smiled thinking back to her ball; she had had a terrible time. The reason was that she had had her heart broken shortly before. He was a muggle and she had loved him so dearly, but that didn't help much as she found he was a player. In fact she caught him in the act with another girl. It had crushed her.

She had only appeared at the prom as she was expected to show. She went back to the tower early and cried her heart out.

Minerva sighed heavily thinking he was the first and only man she had loved. He taught her the lesson that love ends with heartache and she never quite dared to fall in love again after that. It was too hard and too difficult.

The elderly witch snuggled up on her covers, letting her guard down and her tears fall, tears for loneliness, sadness and wrong choices she may have made over the years. Oh how she wished there was someone in bed with her right now, even if it was just to hold her, but there was no one, no one but herself.

* * *

><p>It was over one in the morning that Lily Luna managed to get open the window to Minerva's guestroom. She stumbled off her broom and onto the bed. Curling up as she cried sadly. She had had a terrible night and she never wanted to return to Hogwarts.<p>

Minerva that had been woken by the noises quickly went into the guest bedroom only to find the young girl crying on the bed. She sat down and guided her head onto her lap asking, "What happened?"

"It…it was a disaster. So I went, hoping to have a good time. And then I saw them and I couldn't stop myself. We started arguing in front of everyone, we exchanged words, harsh words, I threw my drink at him, he his at me, wrecking my dress and everything. He laughed at me saying something he shouldn't. I hit him, he slapped me and I left. He ran after, yelling after me. Too late. I don't want to see him again, I don't want to go back to the school, please Kitty, please don't make me," she whispered, before again falling apart in tears.

"Lily Luna, be reasonable, you cannot stop your education because of that," said Minerva with a heavy sigh.

"If it was you, would you want to go back," said Lily Luna.

"No I would not," Minerva answered truthfully. Again her mind went back to her own ball. She had not wanted to go to classes the next day or the following time. Mostly because the boy that had broken her heart would be everywhere she went. He lived in her tower and took the same classes as she did. There was nothing Minerva could do to change the fact. So instead she changed her attitude. From that day on no one were ever to touch her heart, no one would ever be able to break her heart ever again. No one would ever see her true emotions, as Minerva was not the one to wear her emotions on her sleeve. Everyone that knew her knew this.

Seeing the young girl however made her change that. Having the young girl break down in her arms, watching her having her heart being crushed was more than she could bear. Something inside Minerva that had been closed down for over twenty years was now starting to break down. She was aching for the young girl in her arms.

She was just about to say some comforting words when they got interrupted by someone knocking hardly on the front door. Minerva frowned wondering who it could be at this hour. She slowly broke free from Lily Luna, excusing herself as she heard it knock again, but louder this time.

She went into her bedroom and grabbed her green bathrobe and some slippers before walking downstairs yelling, "I'm coming."

She gasped in surprise seeing young Scorpius outside saying, "Young Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I couldn't find Lily anywhere and well I know that she sometimes come here, so I was hoping she would be here. I…I messed up and I really need to talk to her, so if she's here…" he stopped, looking up at the old witch with pleading eyes.

Minerva looked at him with shocked eyes, a Malfoy coming to apologize could this be. She knew for sure that would never occur if it was his father. She slowly let him in, mostly so he wouldn't stand in the pouring rain and catch a cold than anything else saying, "So you are here to apologize?"

"Well I learned from mum and dad that when you mess up that is the right thing to do," He shrugged.

Minerva in her silent mind picture Draco being the one to apologize the most, and if that rubbed off on his son, he couldn't be all that bad. Minerva nodded saying, "Second room on the left, but if I were you I would try to not cause any more harm.

The young boy looked at her nodding, knowing it would be a bad idea to get on her bad side. He then walked upstairs, Minerva followed only to make sure everything was going okay.

Scorpius knocked on the door before entering. Seeing his best friend on the bed in tears made him feel even worse than he already did. He sighed saying, "Lily Luna."

The young girl startled, expecting Minerva not him. She turned to him with teary eyes saying, "Scorpius, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you to apologize. I… may have gone a bit too far," he said, looking down into the ground.

"That's an understatement," said the young girl, rolling her green eyes.

"I was not the only one; you didn't need to flip on me like that. You could have discussed it with me in a calm and gathered manor," he said with a sigh.

"Well what did you expect? You are supposed to go with me as always, it was after all the last ball we could attend together, I don't even know if I am going to see you again when your term ends," she said.

Minerva that was listening from the outside at once understood that this had nothing to do with love at all as she first had thought, but losing a dear friend.

"I don't know, I really do love her, which is why I wanted to go with her. Obviously I might have acted wrong, and I am sorry for that Lily, but you are not going to lose my friendship even if I should happen to leave the school," he said with a sigh.

"Just be careful with her, I don't want her to break your heart. And I hope you are right Scorpius," she said, looking at him with sad eyes.

"I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself, but I do appreciate your concern," he said and smiled vaguely at her.

"Hmmm," she said smiling back.

"Friends," he said, holding out his hand.

"Friends until the end," she said, carefully shaking it.

"I should leave so you can get some rest. Besides I don't think old McGonagall is too crazy about me right now," he said with a chuckle.

Minerva couldn't help but smile by this comment as she slowly retracted to her chambers.

"Can you really blame her?" Lily Luna asked.

"No, see you tomorrow morning and sweet dreams," he said, giving her a gentle hug, before leaving.

* * *

><p>Minerva opened the door to Lily Luna's room a moment later asking, "Felling a little better now?"<p>

"Yes, very much, he's right though," said Lily Luna, looking at the old woman.

"About?" Minerva questioned with a frown.

"You really don't like him," said Lily Luna with a little smile.

"I personally have nothing against him or his family, even if I do not approve of all their actions," Minerva answered with a sigh.

Lily Luna nodded, she was suddenly feeling so tired. The old witch stroked her gently whispering, "You should sleep, and you after all need to get up early."

"Mmm, stay please," the young girl whispered, closing her eyes, settling so close that it was hard for Minerva to do otherwise.

* * *

><p>"Minerva, Minerva!" Lily Luna yelled a September afternoon. She let the door to the older witch's residence slide open. But to a change there were no answer. Lily Luna looked around rather puzzled, it was not like her not to answer or to leave the door open.<p>

"Kitty!" she yelled out. It was quiet as in the grave. Grave…Minerva couldn't be…Lily Luna didn't want to finish that thought. Instead she hurried upstairs in direction of her bedroom. She opened the door, only to find her on the bed.

"Minerva…" she whispered, looking at the frail, old witch. No answer. Lily Luna quickly crawled into bed with her, feeling her forehead, she was burning up, her eyes were closed, and her breath was heavier than usual.

"Don't worry, Kitty, I'll get help," she said and stormed out of there like a bat out of hell.

* * *

><p>"Tell me again why you happened to be there, I thought you were supposed to be at school," Harry Potter said, looking at his seventeen year old daughter. They were at St. Mungo's where Minerva now was resting in one of the rooms.<p>

Lily Luna knew that she had to lie as she couldn't tell Harry that she had been sneaking of as often as she had the last year. The thing was that Lily Luna liked to hang out with Minerva for various reasons. The main reason was that Minerva always made her feel so at ease and that she never pressured her to do something more than what was strictly necessary. In addition she also gave great guidance. She had been a great support for Lily Luna in so many ways. And whereas other young witches and wizards turned for their parents for this, Lily Luna felt she couldn't as after the school they were the one pressuring her the most, after her professors that was. Besides her father never seemed to agree on anything.

"I had a free period and I needed help on a paper," she said. It could easily have been true.

"About?" he asked, not really believing her, mostly because she didn't look directly at him.

Lily Luna was just about to answer when a doctor came out and said, "Are you her family?"

"I do suppose that we are the closest she has to a family yes. What is wrong with her?" asked Harry, looking at the doctor. He had after the battle at Hogwarts, maybe even before considered the old professor his family. He loved her dearly for a varies reason, only not in a romantically way. He of course knew that she loved him a great deal as well.

"She is very ill, in fact I'm glad you got here when you did or she might have…" the doctor stopped.

"But she will be okay right?" Lily Luna asked, looking at him with over-worried eyes.

"She should be fine yes, for now she just needs rest and care," the doctor said.

"Can we see her please?" Lily Luna requested.

The doctor nodded and gestured towards the door and Lily Luna and Harry quickly went inside to see the old witch.

Lily Luna looked at her, she looked so fragile, laying there resting, with her eyes closed. The young girl whispered something as she pointed her wand against the older witch. Harry looked at his daughter with a frown, he couldn't hear what she was saying, but he didn't interfere. He watched how his daughter sat down on the chair next to her bed, talking in a voice so low that it was impossible for him to capture it. She put her hand on top of Minerva's and rested her head against the bedside.

It was then it occurred to Harry that his daughter no longer looked upon the older woman as another grandmother as he first would had thought. It now seemed like she looked upon her as a lover. A companion of some sort. Could that be?

He was about to take the matter up with her when he heard Ginevra's voice say, "Harry, what happened?"

Harry turned to face his wife saying, "Lily Luna found her in bed very ill and we got her here together, she's still not well."

Ginny cast a glimpse at the bed quickly adding it up before saying, "How long has that been going on?"

"I honestly don't know, she said she had a free period and needed help on a paper, but I could tell she was lying," Harry answered her after giving her a light kiss.

"By the looks of it I would say they have had some kind of relationship for a while now, for how long and how serious I wouldn't know," said Ginevra.

"So how do you wish to handle it?" he asked her.

"I think we should talk to her or them about the matter and take it from there. For all we know there may not be reason to be concerned yet," said Ginny with a sigh. She however did have a feeling there might be.

Harry nodded as he and Ginny went outside to leave the couple some time alone.

* * *

><p>"Kitty, please don't leave me, I couldn't bear to live without you," Lily Luna whispered, tears were running down her face. She was terrified that the fever wouldn't pass and that the old woman would be lost.<p>

"Lily, you should really get back to Hogwarts," her father's voice broke through the quietness in the room.

"No, I don't wish to leave her she shouldn't be alone," Lily Luna objected.

Harry frowned a little at this as he said, "She will not be alone I promise, but really you have to go back to school."

The young girl didn't answer him; she simply glared at him with angry eyes, before she walked towards the exit mumbling a curse at him making even Ginny frown.

* * *

><p>It was later the very same day that Lily Luna apparated to the hospital along with Scorpius, he had taken her there. He had learned about the situation from local gossip and gone to the school to check on her. She was far worse than he had thought. She had been in no condition to go there herself, and she was still inside Minerva's room holding onto him hardly, tears streaming from her eyes as she was shivering lightly.<p>

"Easy little flower," he said, gently stroking her.

"What if…if she never gets better, what if I lose her," Lily Luna whispered, hiding her face in his chest.

"You won't, she has managed to get through several wars, you need more than a silly fever to kill her," said Scorpius, continuing to stroke her backside gently to sooth her.

"I know…I know, but she's still an old woman and someday…" she stopped; she didn't want to think about it.

"That will not happen for long, you two will have a lot of happy years ahead of you," he said, sounding more positive than he usually was.

"Oh my blonde angel, who am I trying to fool, Minerva and I…it's all a stupid girlish dream, we can never be," her tears were unstoppable.

"Shhh easy little flower, of course you can, I'm sure she loves you as much as you love her," he whispered.

"No she couldn't, I'm just a stupid girl, she's the greatest witch of all time," she whispered.

"Still that doesn't mean she could not love you," he said.

"I…I shouldn't have come here, I just forget about it," she said, breaking free and started to walk towards the door, when Scorpius said, "Can you really do that, can you hide your true emotions that well."

"I…I…I," she started not knowing what to say, just looking over at the old witch in the hospital bed, knowing she loved her so much that it hurt. She really loved her with all she had.

"Stay with her," Scorpius whispered.

"I shouldn't," Lily Luna said.

"I think you should, trust me," he whispered, gently kissing the top of her head before going.

* * *

><p>"Please wake up Kitty, I need you so much," Lily Luna whispered, leaning her head against her bed crying herself to sleep. Minerva seemed to be awoken by Lily Luna's cries as she adjusted enough to stroke her head. In the dim light she looked at the young girl, smiling weakly, glad it was her and no one else that was there. She wanted to whisper that she loved her, but her throat was to dry and she didn't wanna wake her up, so she lifted Lily's hand up and kissed it before laying it to rest beneath her own. It would most likely be the first time the old witch had ever shown a true sign of affection, but it would not be the last. She really did love Lily Luna with all her heart.<p>

* * *

><p>"Oh Scorpius, look at it, isn't it just wonderful," said Lily Luna holding up a diamond ring.<p>

"It is, what's the occasion?" he asked, looking at his nineteen year old friend.

"I'm gonna ask Kitty to marry me as soon after dinner today, she will never even suspect it," said Lily Luna excitedly.

"Have you completely lost your wits little flower?" he asked, looking at her with shocked eyes.

"What do you mean, we've almost been a couple for two years and I do want to spend the rest of my life with her," Lily Luna answered.

"I know you do and I completely understand, but you know how your parents feel about the two of you, your dad would flip totally if you two were to get married," said Scorpius in a still calm tone.

"Well, it's not about them, it's about me, and I can marry anyone I want, now if you will excuse me I need to get back to work," she said and started to walk back into the ministry.

Scorpius sighed heavily just as he heard Rose ask, "Hey handsome, what's wrong?"

"Lily, she is going to propose to Minerva later, and I really don't think that is a good idea," he said with another sigh.

"True I do suppose, but there will never be a good time for it, even if she should happen to wait for many years. I in a way can understand their concern for the age difference, but still those two are nuts for each other," said Lily.

"Yeah it's in a way funny to see them together, spite her age Minerva seems like a lovesick teenager," he said with a chuckle.

"I actually think Lily is having a good influence on her and the other way around," said Rose. She had after all heard tales about how old McGonagall seemed sad because she was lonely, but that didn't seem to be the case anymore. Whenever she had seen her lately she seemed overly cheerful, she had even spotted a smile every now and again. She knew for a fact that Lily was the reason for this.

"That might be but that doesn't change the fact that Harry and Ginny will never approve of that," said Scorpius.

"Did she say when she was going to do it?" asked Rose.

"After dinner today why do you ask?" he said.

Rose thought for a second then looked at him with shocked eyes saying, "Handsome, you have to stop her. Tonight is the monthly dinner where the whole family is gathered, meaning she's gonna do it in front of everyone."

"That should be entertaining, mind if I join in on that for once," said Scorpius.

"No not at all, but I really do think you should try talking to her once more. Will you meet me there or are we leaving together?" she asked, knowing her parents were as crazy about them showing up together as Harry and Ginny was about Minerva and Lily Luna. Rose did suspect that the only reasoning for them to not have interfered so far was that they thought it was a phase that would blow over. That and the fact that Harry respected and cared a great deal about Minerva.

"We'll go together, but I have to get back to work as well, see you after beautiful," he said and gave her a gentle kiss before leaving. She looked after him thinking that with what Lily Luna planned to do and her showing up with Scorpius this night's family gathering would end in disaster.

* * *

><p>"Would you two give it a rest, I will do it no matter what you say and you cannot stop me," Lily Luna said her hands in her side as she looked at Rose and Scorpius with annoyed eyes. They were outside the Potter residence.<p>

"But little flower, if you do this here after dinner all hell will break lose," Scorpius said with a sigh.

"So I'm never going to be with the woman I love because I should worry about what everyone else think, now that's just plain stupid. Now if you two will excuse me I'm going inside to say hi to my parents as should you, well at least you Rose," said Lily Luna, throwing her head back, so her flaming red hair spread down her shoulders. Rose sighed as the two followed her inside.

"Ma…ma," Lily Luna called out to find her destination of her mother.

"Mum…mum you here," Rose called out for the same reason.

"What on earth is going on here?" Ginny Potter said as she and Hermione came storming out to the hallway from different directions.

"I want a hug," said Lily Luna, holding out her arms, something she always did when she arrived at her parents' house. Ginny shook her head and smiled, giving her daughter what she wished for. Hermione did the same with her little girl, as she glared over at Scorpius.

Ginny however greeted the man a bit more nicely than her sister-in-law saying, "Scorpius, how nice of you to join us, how is your parents?"

"They are good, just got a new cat, black one," he answered, shaking her hand polite.

"When will they every get enough of those," said Ginny, rolling her eyes, she had a feeling the Malfoy's only got more cat as they never had been able to get more children.

"Well father have put his foot down, saying this will be the last," said Scorpius with a smile, following them into the living room, where Ronald, Arthur, Molly, George, Harry and Minerva was waiting. By the looks of it Harry and Minerva was having a deep and meaningful conversation. The same went for the Weasley parents and their two sons.

"Isn't Albus and James here?" Lily Luna asked, as she couldn't see her older brother's.

"They are upstairs in James's room, Albus wanted to show him something, they should be down again any minute," said Ginny and smiled at her, as she motioned for her husband to come over and greet their little girl.

Harry hugged her gently saying, "Welcome princess, how are you?"

"I'm really good, I've missed you daddy," she said in a girlish tone, hugging him hardly.

Harry frowned as this was not something that occurred that often, he however didn't mind it at all. As they slowly released he looked at her with very loving eyes, making her blush.

Lily Luna then walked over to Minerva and the two exchanged a subtle sign of affection before she went over to say hello to her cousins, grandparents, uncle and aunt.

* * *

><p>It was after dinner that they all were gathered in the living room again, the younger generation and the older were talking amongst them for the time being.<p>

Harry were keeping a half eye on them as he could tell something was about to happen. From the discussion he could tell that Lily Luna seemed upset about something, but that however was nothing new when it came to his daughter.

"I dare you," she could hear James whispered.

"Fine," Lily Luna said and got up and started to walk against them. Harry tilted his head a bit, wondering what it was about. The young girl approached Minerva, something that wasn't that usual considering they were in a relationship.

"Kitty, do you have a moment?" Lily Luna asked polite.

The old witch nodded and got up, only to follow the girl over to the bookshelf where they could have a little more privacy. The young girl looked at her lover saying, "I've…I've been thinking about this for some time now, and it just feels right as I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Kitty would you like to marry me?"

Harry was unsure of he had heard right, had his daughter just asked for McGonagall's hand, and here in front of them. No that couldn't be.

Minerva looked surprised, yet not all shocked, then she smiled saying, "Yes, of course."

Lily Luna did a spell, making a little box appear, before slowly treading a ring on Minerva's finger, making them all gasp and Albus go, "Way to go Lily."

Harry gave Albus a warning look before turning to the two women, one of them his daughter, "Have you completely lost it, I will not have this, this has already gone too far and it has to stop."

"Why are you so against this, I have done nothing wrong but to love the most wonderful woman in the world and she loves me back," said Lily Luna looking at him.

"Lily Luna be reasonable, she's trice as old as you, and what future can you have," said Harry honest.

Minerva sighed, "He's right, I shouldn't have accepted, it was wrong of me thinking that I finally could be happy."

"He's wrong, I mean I've done a lot of wrong, but they are not half as much as Rose's and you never even consider to punish her, why are you going against me, I know what I am doing," said Lily Luna.

This made Hermione and Ronald quirk their brows and look at her daughter and Rose go, "Lily, I cannot believe that you…"

"Why, they deserve to know the truth," Lily Luna snapped, thinking that if she was going down she should not do that alone.

"Please don't…" her cousin's voice was shivering now, looking at her family with scared eyes.

"She's nothing but a tramp; she has been so since the age of fifteen. She's been with more than I can count, in fact it was a little over a year ago I got the biggest shock. I thought she had settled with Scorpius, but she came to me begging me not to go to you with the fact that she was pregnant and didn't know who the father was. If you think me doing this is a disgrace look at her," Lily Luna said, her tone was as poison.

"Rose is this true?" said Hermione, looking at her in shock.

"I hate you!" Rose said, looking at Lily Luna with hateful eyes.

"You cheated on me," Scorpius said, as shocked as Hermione.

"All I have to say is that I'm not the only one that has fucked up at one time or another, but I'm the only one getting busted for it. I stand firm with my decision, I do intend to marry her whether you support it or not. Now if you will excuse me I have to leave, I have to get home as well I have an early shift. Ma thanks for dinner it was great. Dad I am sorry that I upset you so," Lily Luna said, as she stormed out halfway in tears.

"I should…Thank you for dinner Ginevra; hope to do it again soon. I am sorry if this upset you, for what it is worth I am being serious about this matter," said Minerva, slowly leaving as well.

Ginny gave Harry a well done look before yelling, "Quiet."

The Weasley's looked at her with shocked eyes, as did her sons, as she continued, "Rose, what our little flower just told us didn't rightly come as a shock. I've heard this and that from various sources over the years. Hermione really what do you expect as she is your daughter. Albus I already know you cheated on some of your finals and really you shouldn't have and James when are you going to bring that sweetheart of yours home to meet the family. Harry as I see it we got two choices, accept and support or lose our little girl. Now if you all will excuse me I need a moment alone."

With that she slowly left the living room and went upstairs, Harry assumed to their bedroom. He looked over at his family with troubled eyes saying, "What do you think I should do?"

"I think you should accept it dad, I mean really they do seem happy together even how weird it may seem," said James, looking at her.

"Agreed, plus I don't think having Minerva in the family for real would be all bad, even if she would be a very old sister-in-law," said Albus.

"I think I have to go, will you tell Ginny thanks for the dinner," Scorpius suddenly interrupted the serious conversation.

"Please don't go, at least not without me. I may have my regrets and some you should have known about I know, but Scorpius I really do love you," Rose whispered, looking at him with pleading eyes.

"Fine, fine, but you better not mess up again," he said in a serious tone.

"I wouldn't dream of it," she said, looking down in the ground. He smiled a little as he took her hand and slowly lead her out of there.

* * *

><p>It was a couple of hour later that night that Harry rang Minerva McGonagall's doorbell. She quickly opened and said, "Harry, please come in."<p>

"Thank you, professor," he said, bowing a bit for her.

"So what can I do for you," she asked, looking at him with wondering eyes.

"You said earlier that this thing with Lily Luna was serious, did I get that right?" he asked, looking at the old witch.

"You did yes," she answered.

"May I ask for how long?" he inclined.

"Almost two years now," she answered.

Harry thought for a second before saying, "Around when you were at the hospital."

"Yes, but she had feelings before that and as did I," she said.

"So you encouraged her, Minerva she was just a girl," Harry said.

"She was a strong-willed young woman and that she still is," said Minerva, a little smile gracing her lips for a second.

"And you are sure about this?" he asked her.

"I am yes," she said without elaborating.

"Well then you have my consent, not that you actually need it, but…" he said.

"Thank you Harry," she said, gently squeezing his hand.

"Well tell her that from me, and you are welcome to dinner next month," he said.

"I will and I will be there," she said.

"Good, I better get back to Ginny," he said, slowly getting up. As did Minerva, she followed him to the door and saw him of, before walking back into the living room, just in time to hear Lily Luna say, "Was that father?"

"It was yes," said Minerva looking over at her in the doorway.

"What did he want?" she required.

"To tell us he is supporting our decision," said Minerva, with a sigh of relief.

"He is so we're really getting married," said Lily Luna excitedly.

"That we are," said Minerva.

"Oh my, I can hardly wait, it will be great," Said Lily Luna, hugging Minerva hardly before kissing her, wondering what had mad her father change his mind.

* * *

><p>The wedding was in deed great. Harry doubted that he had ever seen Minerva that happy, the old witch was radiating. At the point of saying the vows both women were in tears by happiness. Even Harry couldn't help to hold down a smile.<p>

Harry looked at two older men that were sitting on the front row; he assumed they were her brothers as they had certain similarities to Minerva. He couldn't tell how old they were, but he assumed they were either round the same age, or perhaps younger, although that was hard to tell. They looked happy as well.

As Harry looked over at them dancing their first dance as wife and wife he couldn't help but to think that they were probably one of the most perfect couples that had ever been. He knew they would have many happy years ahead of them.

He smiled when Ginny interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Harry, do you wish to dance?"

"I do yes," he said, taking her hand and leading her out on the crowded floor. He could hear Lily Luna giggle not far away as he leaned in to kiss his wife. Right now life was great.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
